Crystal Universe
The Crystal Universe is the fictional continuity that construct from the Crystal Jewels franchise, including stories and fictional work by Crystal Jewels Company. The concept of the Crystal Universe came from Maruko Jinko's obsession with animals and gems. In the Crystal Universe, people become brawlers at some point to get the Master Champion title, by training Crystal Monsters creatures. These themes of collecting, training, and battling are present in almost every version of the franchise, including the video game series, the anime series, the manga series, the film series, and the Trading Card Game. This is where brawlers and Crystal Monsters become friends and they are treated as pets. Regions There are eight regions in the Crystal World as of 2018, and all of the eight regions are based on the Japan locations. Although, in the spin-off games, there is several regions that aren't part of the games. In the anime series, like Jarbon Islands and Vacate Islands, there are several locations that weren't part of the games. Even though it looks like the earth where we live in, it has the same constructure. However, there is a difference between the Crystal World and the Earth. The only difference is the date and time of the Crystal World. So as in example, if it is , it would be -1000}}. Each of the region contains towns, caves, cities, forests, and dungeons which the player have to overcome to become the Crystal Brawler. At these different type of locations, the brawler can find many Crystal Monsters of different kinds, humans, and locations. Looking like the earth, the Crystal World is inhabitated by the Crystal Monsters created by the god nammed Iccryst. However, there is also a dimension travel between the Crystal World and alternate dimensions. Jarbon :Main article:Crystal Jewels and Plot The Jarbon region (Japanese:ジャーボン Jabon) is the region that takes place in Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, and Crystal Jewels Within a Spider's Power. It is based on the Chubu and Kinki part of Japan. The main antagonists are the Furious Five and Hunter Grai. It is also visited by Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. Jarbon is one of the region who is based on the part of Japan. Farko :Main article:Crystal Jewels 3 and Plot The Farko region (Japanese:ファルコ Faruko) is the region that takes place in Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. It is based on the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kinki parts of Japan. The Furious Five are featured again as antagonists. The region is also visited by Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. Farko is one of the region to be based on the part of Japan. Orbon :Main article:Crystal Jewels Advanced and Plot The Orbon region (Japanese:オルボン Orubon) is the region that takes place in Crystal Jewels Advanced, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2, and Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced version A. It is based on the Kyushu part of Japan. This game introduce the Plazma Five and Advance 2 introduce the Galaxy Five member. Orbon is one of the regions based on part of Japan. Oregon :Main article:Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½ and Plot The Oregon region (Japanese:オレゴン Oregon) is the region that takes place in Crystal Jewels Advanced 2½, the only Game Series IV game, and it's remake Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced. The name was taken from the United States' state Oregon, and it is based on the Kanto part of Japan. This game introduce the rest of the Galaxy Five as antagonists. Oregon is one of the regions based on part of Japan. Dandfordon :Main article:Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams and Plot The Dandfordon region (Japanese:ダンフォードン Danfodon) is the region that takes place in Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams and Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Dreams 2. The region is based on the North Korea and South Korea of Asia, but it is only outside of Japan, too. This game has the Furious, Plazma, and Galaxy Five as antagonists. Daro :Main article:Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends and plot The Daro region (Japanese:ダロ Daro) is the region that takes place in Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends and Crystal Jewels Souls of Legends 2. The region is not part of Japan, but it is original, too. This game has the Furious Five as antagonists of the video game. Natalie :Main article:Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise and plot The Natalie region (Japanese:ナタリー Natari) is the region that takes place in Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise and Crystal Jewels Garnet 2 and Turquoise 2. The region is based on the Northern Chubu region of Japan, and appears to have the name based on the female. The game introduce the Cheetah Girls and the Furious Five as antagonists. Moona :Main article:Crystal Jewels Moon Blade and plot The Moona region (Japanese:ムーナ Muna) is the region that takes place in the only game Crystal Jewels Moon Blade. The region is based on the area between Hokkaido and Tohoku in Japan. The game introduce the Sun Five, Z, and Groan as antagonists. History A million years ago, there was nothing but a spark. The spark have grew big and bigger, and it appears to be a sphere-like egg. Iccryst was awakened from the egg and have used his Universe beam to create the Crystal World. After he created the Crystal World using his powers, Iccryst have also created Devil J out of pity, and the two have fought. So Devil J have his own powers to create their own planet. Iccryst creates heaven and Devil J creates hell. Some years later, another legendary Crystal Monster, Marc, was born, and came out to help Iccryst to protect their beloved universe. Iccryst have also created the gods whom he called children, he have created many of the gods, while Devil J created his naming them the demons of the universe. Iccryst and Devil J creates many of the dimensions that are transportable through earth. The rest of the legendary Crystal Monsters that were discovered from the giant orbs were born (Parcc, Tynamous, Cytree, etc.). Then, a beam-like substance came from space, and that was where the power elements come from. There are 19 elements in that beam-like substance:Physical, Electric, Rainbow, Shuriken, Fighting, Ghost, Water, Fire, Grass, Rock, Steel, Psychic, Air, Dragon, Insect, Toxic/Ink, Earth, Breeze, and Dark. 1100BC is the mark of the 1st century. The demons start to attack Iccryst and his gods. So Iccryst sacrifices himself to save the gods and became an eternal ghost. The gods have to stay in heaven, too. Devil J was also dead, so he also became the spirit, both spirit of heaven and hell. The 1st year started, and civilization took place in first year of the 11th century. 50 years later, Thunderai finally awakens from the Big Rock after the demon attack. Soon, in the 200th year, Parcc have awaken and breaks the steel element. In the 500th year, the fight between Garnetism and Turquoism have taken place later. Later, in the 755th year, the civil war took place and the time machine was discovered. According to the anime, between the 800th and 877th year, Raida was born and became the first Crystal Brawler befriending Crystal Monsters. He have also worked as a samurai in order to protect the world. His last fight was with the evil warrior Zengar, and he died in the 877th year. In the 942nd year, there was the first Crystal Jewels League Tournament ever. In the 952nd year, Hunter Grai was born, and became a big delinquent that he ran away from his family in the 962nd year, died by being shocked by the storm, and was resurrected and picked up by Devil J to help him with World Domination. In the 962nd year, in Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, and Crystal Jewels Within a Spider' s Power, Shari was born and became a Crystal Brawler in the 971st year, however, she quit after not becoming a Master Champion, and decided to continue to research about Crystal Monsters. The 972nd year marks the beginning of the Furious Five. Related links *Map *Map with labels